


(Irredeemable) Ant-Man

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Irredeemable Ant-Man [1]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Sort of canon oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wasn't the ant-man in this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write

Crap,Scott had managed to avoid police.Okay,that was good for him,but not so much for them.Hope hoped that her dad would now accept to give her the suit,but he was stubborn .They'd tried to track Lang down again,but he'd simply disappeared .

They had no option but going to S.H.I.E.L.D ...okay not exactly to them,but maybe one of his old friends,Greer,could know about someone who could help them .

Hank wouldn't admit it ,but he was tempted to actually give the suit to Hope ,but he felt that he'd be putting her at risk .After all,that's how he lost Jan...and is not that he would miss an agent he didn't even know .

Hope was still mad he wasn't allowing her to use the suit,even more than they were now loosing time with all that shit.She just wished she could do it all by herself .She was more capabale than anyone else on the place,and surely knew how to deal with ants better than them 

 

But that wouldn't happen any time soon ,and they were about to loose even more time,and also start an unexpected adventure with the most irredeemable trash-bag in existence ...and boy it would change everyone's life


	2. Everything goes wrong

They arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D early in the morning .Hope had to avoid a fight between Hank and Carson,as funny as that woudlve been .She was sure her dad could've won though .  
They met with Greer at a separate  
area,close to the laboratories ,as it was less likely that anyone would suspect

Greer wasnt exactly a veteran in S.H.I.E.L.D,but she wasn't a rookie either .She has a brief but impressive career as a investigator ,and was a close friend of Hank and Hope .

She told them that she had found a few recruits that could be good for the job,but might cause trouble .She said it would be a better option for Hope to use,but as a mother,she understood Hank's concerns.She also couldn't offer her son William for several reasons...she then said she wanted to speak with Hope privately  
"Where do I stay then?"Hank asked .He had brought along the suit .

"You can stay here while I show Hope the place "She'd told Hank and pointed to the lab "There's no cameras,and I'll leave someone to guard the door "

The lab was an old place,and could've been built when they founded S.H.I.E.L.D.All that was in there was a couple of chairs and some microscopes

Greer actually wanted to show Hope why joining S.H.I.E.L.D was a good idea.She left the first agent she found to guard the door .Its not that she didn't care,but she knew that at least the guy wouldn't do something stupid .Okay,at least that's what she thought .

Hank at some point had need to go outside ,and when the lab's door was opened ,it'll make a kind of alarm sound.  
That was enough to make our agent panic,and he ended up knocking Hank unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a hug if you guess why she couldn't send William .


	3. Meet our 'hero'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to meet the 'hero ' of this story !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how Tigra can do that

FPOV [Eric]  
Fuck...oh fuck fuck fuck ...I knocked out the guy I was supposed to be guarding....My god,Tigra is going to destroy me .

I quickly check to see if he's alive...thank god,he's still breathing .Now I'm not a doctor ,but at this guy's age,any hit and fall could be quite fatal .I might be an alcoholic prick,cheater,fuck boy [as many women around here would tell you,but they might be quite wrong ] ,and maybe I slept with my dead best friend's girlfriend,but in no way I'm a murder or someone who just goes around assaulting old people .

In my defense,I panicked .The alarms never mean anything good,even if they're supposed to sound .Back when I was in the hellicarrier ,the first time I heard an alarm we were being under attack by agent Barton (I might have been playing Galaga instead of doing monitor duty,but hey,I was bored ).Then they moved me to Washington D.C.It was pretty calm until the alarm sounded and I heard Captain America's speech .Then shit went down ,and I lost my friend Chris ...he actually died saving me ,and how did I paid him?By dating his grieving girl friend for around six months until I got transferred to San Francisco .

It's actually a nice place,except that I work for Mitch Carson.That and I just knocked up a poor old man.

I left him on the chair ,making sure he wouldn't fall.I was ready to leave,then I took a pretty bad decision :I got curious and checked the suit he had in there .

It looks quite weird,but I still put it on .Huh,it isn't so uncomfortable .There was also a helmet,which kinda reminded me on an ant for some reason ,but still I guesse I have to put it on .  
Weird,this thing had buttons .I accidentally pressed them and...okay why is suddenly everything so big ?

I then hear steps ,and decide to hide.Somehow I manage to jump until the air duct .  
Under me,there's Tigra and a woman I can't recognize but damn she's hot .Oh well fuck,I think that based in her reaction,she's related to the old man.

I get out of there pretty fast before Tigra even has the time to smell me .

I had been just a few meters off when I find ants.At this size,this might be my end ...


	4. Let the fun begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds discovers a weird but fun function of the suit and Hope gets a bit of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go comic book canon but God it's hard.  
> I got new respect for movie writers that'll go away soon

Eric's POV 

Oh my god,they're coming closer to me !  
"STOP!"I yell,like it would make any difference.Surprisingly they stop ."Okay...lift the left paw"they also lifted the left paw.I was speaking with ants?Nice "Play dead!"the ants looked at me like if I was crazy "Just kidding "I embarrassed myself in front of ants.Damn I was stupid .

Why would someone want to control ants?What could they even do...Okay,I've got an idea .I hope these little fellas have a monetary system 

Hope's POV

Greer and I arrived to the lab after a while,to see if dad's was alright .We were quite surprised when we found him unconscious . I shook him to wake him up 

"THE SUIT!"was the first thing he yelled and calmed down .I tried looking for it but it was no where to be found   
"Hank ,what happened ?"Greer asked .  
"I tried to go outside and the dumbass outside knocked me out .What was his name again?" He looked quite in pain.Even if we have our differences,he's still my dad. Not to mention he isn't exactly young .

"O'Grady "Greer roared ."I'll try to track him down"she said and went running .i hope that guy can run fast,because he won't be able to hide from her .

"What do we do now?"I asked.There was no other suit ... 

Hank sighed."well,we have to get the ant-man suit back.The ants might track it,but you can go after whoever took it"

This sounded promising,but there was one problem:I needed to be small 

"Lets go back home and we'll solve it "He sounded quite defeated,and that mean excellent news for me.I know him enough to know what he's thinking . He's going to give me a suit ...finally


	5. It's about damn time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets what she wants and what Hank fears,and Eric discovers the wonders of being small.  
> Full of comic book references and fuck AOU!Tony stark and Bruce banner never build Ultron,Hank did and Tony simply activated him by mistake tell the mcu to suck it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disapprove about most of the things Eric does on this chapter and just note that I'm bi ,but it was still hard to write this.  
> Don't worry,he'll pay for it .

Hank's POV  
My head freaking hurts.I don't know why the hell did that idiot wanted the suit or if he works for someone,but even if he didn't,we need to get him before he hurts himself or someone else.If he accidentally goes into the microverse...i don't even want to think about it .I can't contact him for some reason,so this is a desperate measure .

I don't want to think about how I'm giving my only child [technically and legally speaking since Ultron and William don't really count ,specially since Will is my godson ]a suit that works pretty much like the other one and might have a similar result ,but gosh she does wants to think about it .

Thankfully she came out as Jan .Not only on looks,but also on skills ,intelligence,and courage .I will even add fashion sense but it won't be important for the mission .

"This was your mother's suit...well it would've been ..."I then reveal her everything that happened .How I lost the life of my life,the most beautiful and perfect women on earth,and how she lost her mother...'The wasp ',a name that really suited her.Jan was quite good to name things.She was even the one who came with the name for Nick Fury's initiative,which we almost joined...

I watch as Hope admires the suit .She looks like a kid looking at new comic books .Dear deity I don't believe in,please protect her...  
Eric's POV

My body is sweating...all this adrenaline is bad for my health...it's the first time in months I feel something like this...

"GO GO GO!YOU CAN DO IT SPIKE ,GO"I yell as I watch him race Rupert.Turns out ants like to compete,but the prizes are normally just food.  
"Don't let Rupert win again! He's already staring to get arrogant ,speed it up"Honestly I didn't know ants could even have that kind of feelings until today,but it was annoying .

"PUT YOU THORAX INTO IT!"common man,I can't handle him bragging anymore . 

Thank goodness,Spike did win .Honestly this wasn't such a bad life.Ants seemed to be nice,just like dogs.Dogs who could kill me at any moment but still dogs . 

I could really get used to this .No need to pay money for rent,since I could just live at the ants' colony ,being around three inches tall [hey it had its benefits:food lasted longer and well imagine all the places I could get in...speaking about that ...]

Common man,Lucifer will freaking high five me when I go to hell!The agents here are quite pretty,and the showers have good hide spots ...  
I finally find one an spy on a really nice blonde one.

I have never seen her,but I heard about a pilot that arrived here to check a few things...my god she seems pretty nice.... Man,I've never seen boobs as big as hers ...hell,I could die right now and it'd be worth It .

You'd thing this would get old after a while,but it doesn't .

 

"Give me back the suit,pervert !"I hear a woman yell.Fuck ,did someone saw me?I didn't even have time to think when I get punched.I turn around and see her.She's just at my heigh .Well,I'm screwed .How had she even managed to find me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally gets the suit and the fight continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fourth wall breaking to make things fun!

Chapter 6  

Hope's POV

   After I had gotten the suit ,I immediately decided to try it out .It might look like the Ant-Man suit,but gosh it's much better.First of all,it could fly,meaning I didn't really depend on the ants.Second of all,it could blast bio energy,kind of like a wasp's sting .Mom had been a really smart woman... Dad told me to be careful and then I went flying back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

  When I arrived,o looked for Greer.She was inside,right under the ventilation system .She looked like a tigress when it's stalking its prey ,except she wasn't able to attack him.She looked tense,her fangs showing slightly .I've had cats in the past,and based on this body language,I could tell she'd tracked O'Grady down .

  "He's up there "she hissed .Greer had always been like this before even getting her powers:they only made it easier .I doubt she had even seen me,but her sense of smell might have given her a clue .

"Be careful.."

I nodded at went into the ventilation system .I found the ants there,and they seemed happy .

"Hello..."I greeted them .A little one came up to me . "Are you friends with the other human?"She asked me ,and her tone showed me they seemed to be comfortable around humans .

 "Yes"I felt bad for lying,but I needed to track him down .She got happy

  "Eric will be so happy you're here!We have been doing races for the last day !"Huh,he wasn't doing anything dangerous.Thank God .

"Can you tell me where he is?"I asked .

 "He says he's going to the showers!He said something about 'if you could get what I can see without getting noticed !'He was really happy !"

Oh my god...that fucking pig .I couldn't ask the ants to attack him,as they seemed to be fond of him .

"Thank you..."I said trying to sound happy

"No problem Mrs!"gosh,ants are so cute ."Can you listen to my song?We wrote it for Eric "

I nodded .I mean,I didn't want to break her poor little heart .

"The humans go marching one by one, hurrah,hurrah

The humans go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah

The humans go marching three by three, The little one stops to climb a tree And they all go marching down to the ground To get out of the rain!" She went like this for a few minutes.It was actually adorable so I didn't interrupt .She finished and I headed to the showers to kick the guy's perverted ass .

     

      Eric's POV

Common,all I was doing was doing what most guys would dream of!Its not like there's not people who do it with hidden cameras ! Of course I couldn't tell the mysterious woman this .She would simply beat me up harder.

  Now you'd think S.H.I.E.L.D agents would know how to fight back ...well most do,but my duty is just to be on computer monitory .Boring as fuck .

  Thinking about it,it would've been good to learn a few fight moves .Still,I couldn't hit a woman .I've seen wife beaters,and trust me I might not be a Saint but I'm not the devil either .

  My only options was to avoid her punches...fuck it doesn't work at all.Before I can do anything she has her legs wrapped around my neck.Heh,in another situation tho...Okay focus O'Grady,focus .

 I might not be a skilled fighter,but I got strength...ok who am I kidding,she's gonna kill me.

  Luckily I'm able to aim a kick at her stomach.God I'm horrible ,but at least she lets me go.She recovers quickly ,which is quite bad for me . She punches me so hard on my face that I'm sure we aren't on the showers anymore .We are actually on the cafeteria somehow .

  Guess the writer of this story couldn't think of anything else **_[_ _Screw you Eric ,you breaking the fourth wall was only seen in like your first issue,fuck off_** ~~ ** _]_**~~ Fine, fine,I won't do it again,lov ya ! **_[-_- you're paying for this later you just wait ]_** Aww calm down honey ,just give me a kiss later [ ** _I'm fucking going to kill you off .Now go back to narrating ]_** Why would you kill me?Let's just go to my place now and watch something on netlifx....and maybe do other things **_[JUST DO IT YOU PERVERT !]_**

   Okay as I was saying,we are now on the cafeteria .Good thing it's not lunch time.Bad thing,Tigra just arrived .She's got some experience with small things as she's also the one who makes sure we dont have mice in here ...for my luck,I'm able to make her hit the poor woman that has been fighting me ...and now I have to escape.

 Dear María,please protect her and make sure she doesn't remember about me just to be sure . I can hear Tigra coursing at me,but I just try to get away as soon as possible .I end up on the ventilation system again,but this time the air conditioner is actually on.A few bumps later and I end up on Agent Carson's office .God I hate this guy so much....Who the hell is he calling ? I go closer to hear him and....this fucker will pay for everything .Now how the hell do I get revenge from him?Do I have to call the avengers ?


	7. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters are mine and neither is the speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids!If you see something that doesn't make sense on this story,just remember ...a wizard made it!

Greer's POV  
Oh god no...Hope...I'll kill O'Grady for this ...

It wasn't my intention to hit her .I was aiming for him,but they looked quite alike...not even my smell could differentiate them .I have to get her to Hank,and quick .Even if I knew some first aid,it wouldn't help if she's at this size .I have to go out...

I haven't been outside for a while,now that I think of it.Good thing I have a car,it's sort of awkward to go outside on a bikini...not to mention people always stare at my tail .I get to my good old car,and put her carefully on the base holder .I just hope to remember how to get to their house .  
Eric's POV   
-flashback -

I havednt. been able to play Galaga that day sadly.They've moved me to DC ,and it was all more serious .Least Chris had been moved with me .

Just a few days ago,I had to monitor in search for Captain fucking America...And now we were about to launch Project Insight .Being honest,I had no idea what the fuck was that at the time .Now that I know about it,it's really terrifying .Turns out those fuckers were about to kill lots of people .

As I said ,we were about to launch it ,when suddenly Rogers began to speak :

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It has been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. We don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. They must be stopped. I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high; it always has been. But it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."  
Not gonna lie,his voice sounded very nice .Very masculine and all that .  
Still,that was a good speech,good enough to make a kid stand up against one of the STRIKE members.He was almost shot .Then this blond chick (not gonna lie,she was hot ) stood for him and hell broke loose.Everyone was shooting everywhere.

I tried to hide under my desk .Chris tried to get me out...god I can still remember it .He was shot right on the head .I don't know who or why,but all I know is that Hydra did it.I was there,hugging the body of my friend .I've never cried so much ,and probably never will again.He was my best friend .We had joined S.H.I.E.L.D together ,since it seemed easier that college .He was just trying to save my fucking life,like if it was worth more than his .My pal,my body,my Chris .He was fucking dead .My tears were on his hair ,I'm not sure but I even think I kissed his forehead ...it's not like I loved him or anything ,but God,I gladly would've taken his place.

I might have banged his girlfriend after his funeral,heck I kissed her in front of his grave,but I he was my friend .I fucking despised hydra.  
-back to the present - 

I was curious on who was Carson calling,so I got closer .

"Yeah,we are going to Pymtech in a few days .Cross promised us he got us something good "Always so arrogant that son of a bitch .Least he should get something good for S.H.I.E.L.D I guessed.Boy I was as wrong 

"Yeah Ward,don't worry "I heard him say.Now I could be wrong .He couldn't be a double agent against us ,since honestly it'd be a dumb move right now .   
"Don't fail us Carson "I heard the person on the other line say.I recognized his voice...Grant Ward,that traitor .A fucking hydra traitor .Hydra...the ones who took Chris away...

"I have to hang out,an old friend is here to visit "Carson said as he hanged out the phone  
I was about to go after him,but realized i didn't have time .Tigra was surely coming back to get me .I still wonder who came into his office after I left .

Luckily I got myself a ride...the same woman I was spying on.I jumped into her purse and we left.I wonder where the hell is she going .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wonder why was he calling hydra with a phone?It was a hydraphone and couldn't be traced by S.H.I.E.L.D ....ok that's the only thing I can't think of


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...okay I don't have a good summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I tried

  
**_Hank's POV_**  
   

  I've been trying to figure out how to communicate with the Ant-Man suit's helmet .

   After Greer came back with Hope,I decided that the best would be to reason with O'Grady .I can't risk to looser her,I can't at all.

  I know she's mad at me now,and probably knows that I lied about the suit being terribly damaged .She wants to go back after him ,and keeps reminding me that every single hour that he's away from us,we loose the opportunity to stop Darren .  
   

Chasing O'Grady the first time costed us an entire day.After the fight,he has been gone for at least two days,and I can't figure out how to make this work .I should call Bill,perhaps he'll know what to do .

   Im not even sure how,but I press one of the buttons and manage to make the communicator work again .  


_**Eric's POV**  _

  Okay,turns out that the blonde chick is named Carol.It also turns out that she's friends with Black widow .How do I know it ?Well ,very easy...

  I'm spying on her right now .That and I've been on the Avengers HQ for the last two days .No one will even think that I'm here.

 Only downside :I'm small and there's absolutely no one I can speak with .This place has no ants or other kinds of bugs.All I have left to do is spy on the women of the team (there's only two,and I'm not even sure one of them is eighteen so I only can spy on Widow.Would have less charges if I get caught ).

 I knew I said it didn't get old,but come on,what doesn't get old .

  
   I might add that the revelation that one of my coworkers is part of the evil organization that killed my best friend has been  on my mind for the last two days .I want to get revenge ,but I can't even imagine trying to explain to the avengers who am I and how I got here.

  All I can do is try to steal some of their food and hope to find a way on how to grow back to my normal size again.Besides,I've got close calls:I think that the Falcon might suspect I'm here ,since his eye thingy works like Iron Man's .Maybe I'd go out ,and hope for the best .

  "Is someone there ?Can you hear me?"Wow,I was hallucinating now?Or was that the helmet .

 "What the fuck?"I asked out loudly

 "LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOT !"Crap I think I got discovered "I DONT CARE IF YOU WORK FOR ANYONE,BUT YOU HARMED MY DAUGHTER !YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHY SHE NEEDED THE SUIT BACK,BUT I ASSURE YOU BETTER COME BACK HEREA AND GIVE IT BACK !"

"Nah ,it's a nice one "Hey,it's not like he would risk coming here

   
 "You don't understand it "the voice on the helmet calmed down a bit "If you don't give it back,people are in danger .Cross from Pymtech are making a technology similar to it

  "Pymtech....Carson's going there...  
 

"The same fuckers who work with Hydra?"I asked in a not very friendly voice .

  "Wait they work with who ?"The guy sounded concerned

  "Hydra....I heard agent Carson speaking to them over the phone "I continued

"Carson ?Mitch Carson "So he knew him too ?

  "Yes,that Carson ....Where the hell are you and how can I help you?"I might be taking the most stupid decision ever ,and that's speaking a lot.But if i can slightly avenge Chris ,I'm taking the chance

  "Wait seriously ?You left my daughter unconscious and you expect me to accept your help?"That as a fairly good point "And besides we need something that's impossible for you to recover .Its on an old base that you wouldn't even know about "

There was only like one base in all San Francisco .

 "Did it use to belong to Tony stark ?"I asked

"Doesn't he still own it ?"I guess the news haven't reach him .

 "It's of the avengers now..."Well,had to be honest with the poor guy

"Forget it we are screwed"Fuck no,I'm getting my revenge in any way

 "I'm going for it ...just tell me what it is"before he could answer I went to the storage ,since hey,the author doesn't have any idea of what she's doing now _**[SHUT UP ,REMEMBER COMIC YOU DIED SQUASHED,I CAN DO THE SAME ]**_

 The guy described the thing I had to get ,and I quickly got it out .I called a flying ant and tried to get fuck out of there ,but life was hard with me ....Couldn't heard what he said ,but I had to make a sarcastic remark

"It's okay,the birdie can't see the little ant "Hey it was Falcon after all

  
"I can see you"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK IM OUT OF HERE .

  I told the ant to get the hell out of there.I had a fucking avenger after me I'm not risking my life ,those guys do kill after all.The best thing I could do was to go into an anthill ,which was bad for my poor flying ant buddy,since the ants there didn't know her .

   
We expend quite a lot there trying to get out ,but finally we where able.The guy speaking to me somehow managed to give the ant the address ,and I got there.It was a fancy house .

 I put the thing on the table and he quickly took it .Wait he looks familiar...oh right,I knocked him out .

"How the hell do i grow back to normal size ?"I asked as politely as I could

"Just press the buttons you idiot "he answered .Okay now I felt stupid ,but at least I was back at my normal size again.

 "So how am I going to help?Do you need me to kick someone ,because I can totally do that "By someone I meant Carson specifically .

  "The best thing you can do is to give back the suit so my daughter can use it "okay,now I normally would agree ,but hell im not allowing it .

 "Look,I know why you need the suit ,but I also need it.Maybe we can help each other ...and besides I kinda gave her a beating so I'm not sure if she's on a good condition "I shrugged .He then slapped me across the face.

"Okay I hate to say it but you're right .You're the only option we have "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter in the whole fic and that's saying something


	9. Awkwaaaaard ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the tittle says it's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow better than the last chapter

Hope's POV

I've been having a hard time after O'Grady beat me .Well it was technically more Greer's fault,but I didn't really consider it.After all,it'd been his fault she'd had to attack us .

Pretty much now I feel bad for any mouse she chases .Her claws felt like steel,and the way she made me hit the floor knocked me out . 

Dad had been able to turn me back to my regular size,and apparently he had some medical knowledge as he was also able to take care of me .

I'd told Darren that I was sick at home ,luckily he did believe me.He wasn't very stable at the moment ,and his physical health wasn't also doing well.

Anyways ,I guess it could always be worse .My arm might be broke,but it still could be worse.  
I decided to go ask dad what we are going to do,and turns out it did got worse.O'Grady's here for some reason ,and Dad owes me a big explanation .Wait I called him dad?

Eric's POV 

Well I'm glad her face is still as cute as the first time she saw me,but I'm sure she wants to kill me and burn my body .

"Hey..."I tried to say in a friendly way,but her response was to punch me on the face.This family hates me more than most of my exes' families .

"What's is he doing here?"She asked in a voice that didn't seem very nice enthusiastic .

"He's here to help us.." the old guy answered .I'm pretty sure it'd be less awkward if Black widow would've caught me spying on her .  
Hope was starring at me like if I had killed her whole family .

"Yeah about that...may I just like kick the shit out of agent Carson and then just leave ?"I mean I could also kick anyone else from Hydra,but Carson has been a jerk with me for years before I even found out.I know I didn't exactly do my job,but sometimes when we weren't even working he'd make my life impossible .Assigning me extra work that I wasn't qualified to do(unlike guarding the door,which anyone could do ),leaving me alone on that part of the building ,and forcing me to cover up any screw up he did did

"Why exactly did you decided to sound so brave over the phone then?"The old guy asked me .  
"I don't know man ,just for the giggles I guess."I sighed "But listen,I understand how much you need to retrieve the suit from Cross,so maybe we can make a deal..."

"No money,I'm not kissing you,or doing anything that involves being with you in any way"Okay she's a telepath .Not the first one I met...okay technically yes,Abi was a ...okay she could like sense emotions ...okay yeah second telepath .

"Then I guess there's no deal I'm just going to help you"I didn't know what was I getting my self into,but it could be fun.


	10. A little interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds out he will have a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless whoever invented fourth wall breaks.  
> Also sorry for not updating in a while

  
**_Eric's POV_**  
Pretty much the author has been trying to decide what to even do.[ ** _shut up Eric ]_** Guess this will go kind of like in the movie ,ironic huh?She always complains about movies not being accurate enough _**[i hate you]** _

 Anyways,turns out the big event is on a day,meaning I get to expend the night at their house ....I probably fucking will die before it .

 Hope showed me where I could stay,and the old man lend me a pijama.Honestly it was comfortable .

 I decided to lay for a bit on the bed,alone with my thoughts .I'd asked a bunch of ants if they could bring me back my phone,and they were good enough to actually do it .  
 

I checked if I had any messages ,and well...I surely didn't expect more than 99 messages from my ex .  
Oh Veronica ,you miss don't ya?I wonder what it's so important ...

 I decided to open my phone,and read them all one by one .Everything that I understood was "It's important and will change our life " and also "One of your new co-workers gave me your number.She didn't seem to be very happy about you".

 I wonder what it all meant .  
  
_**Hope's POV** _

 I can't believe that allowed him to stay here .He's the less qualified person to help us during this.

  Heck I wish Lang was here!He at least wasn't a complete pig !

  But of course,I can't use the wasp suit with an injured arm,and being fair,I can kick a lot of ass with or without the suit.


	11. Sort of a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long

 

_**Eric's POV** _

I'm so nervous ,so fucking nervous . I'm so nervous I wasn't even able to make a sarcastic remark at the beginning of the damn chapter. I mean,if you had to go fight for some random people you just met and don't like you that much you'd also be nervous .I'm just here in their house laying on the bed,doing nothing . Plus I'm really curious about what did Veronica wanted to tell me .

  Like it seemed really important since she wanted to discuss it in person .I still wonder what it is about.

   Anyways ,it's sorta late ,I'm hungry ,so I decided to go downstairs to get something .

"Darren?"That's the old guy's voice .Wait isn't Darren Cross the guy we are supposed to be defeating ?

Also isn't he a villain of Scott Lang AKA Lame-Man ( _ **SCOTT IS BETTER THAN YOU AND STOP WITH THE FOURTH WALL BREAK DAMN IT**_ )

Anyways ,what's he doing in here ?

_**Hank's POV** _

 I'm not sure why Darren is here,but it can't be good.He claims he got in because the door was locked,but I'm damn sure it wasn't because of that . I was slightly worried,since the papers were in the same room he was,and in he darkness,he could've just shot me or something .

 

However ,and luckily ,I don't get to know what were his intentions .Just as he tries to speak,he suffered from a stroke.All we could do was call an ambulance ,but he died anyways .

I know I should've felt bad...but i didn't 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank had everything taken away from him on the Avengers,AOU,and Ant-Man.Scott is only my second favorite ,but I couldn't do that to him.Cross is his villain,Not Eric's.But I got a plan inspired on the alternative finale for the movie


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some help arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for just updating!

_**Eric's POV** _

I guess I should be happy Cross died,but turns out it just complicates things more .

We have no idea of what he did at the company,so we are going in blind,unaware of what to expect once I go in.

"I guess we won't be able to get the technology back..."I heard Hope sigh.

Nope,absolutely not letting Carson get it .

"Look I'll do it all,I don't care of what he got .Just write something cool in my tombstone if I die,and pretend I was your boyfriend if my family and friends ask "I suggested .

She looked like she was either going to hug me or beat the shit out of me .

"Still it's a risk,the place is very secured,and if Daren came over here it means their security is even better "She insisted

"Well I know a guy who once went into the Hellicarrier without being noticed,except for me of course ,but you'll need to say bye to some money and jewels"I suggested . She looked at me like I was lying "How do you know him then ?"she questioned . "Oh well,he helped me so I simply let him go. I did notice,but if theres something my parents told me not to do ,was to stab someone who helped you,no matter what they did "I said trying to sound inspirational .

"They should've teach you not to spy on women"She said crossing her arms ,then sighed "But call him in,we will need his help "

So that's exactly what I did .By some reason he was in San Francisco,and immediately agreed to help . I gave him the address and h immediately arrived he arrived pretty quick.Im sure he already knew who the Pyms were .

"Eric my boy,you've definitely scored the lottery here "He told me.He was pretty old,around 70,but he was still a very good thief.All the house had a good security system with the ants,so there was nothing to worry about .

Still,Pym didn't really seem convinced.He just sighed and seemed to be hoping for the best "Okay,let's start"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol helps with some deep realizations

_**Eric's POV** _

Okay,it's the big day.We already made the plan up ,and I'm honestly scared as fuck about this .Who wouldn't ? I have to go and try to get into Pym tech without knowing what does Cross has planned for me .For all I know,there could be freaking lasers everywhere,and I'm the one that's probably going to die.Sure ,Black Fox was here to help,and I know he's talented,but the thing is:when he sneaked into the helicarrier ,he at least knew what he was up against . Plus he had experience ,while I have...ants.Ants and good luck apparently ,but luck isn't always there .

We haven't left yet,so I decided to have a drink.

I haven't drank in the last couple of days,which honestly sucks.If I'm probably going to die,perhaps one last beer would be pretty amazing . I walked over to their kitchen,hopefully they have something to drink.

  I opened the fridge,and surpringly there was plenty of booze . I will have a beer .Well perhaps two beers.Make it three.Okay ,make it four.Actually,make it around twenty.

I'm probably going to die...and there's so many things I haven't done.

I don't want to say I would've liked to get married or something,because I totally suck at commitment .There's several girls you can ask about that .Getting a career ?Not my thing really.Heck,I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because it sounded easier than college or the military .

  Having children would make my parents happy,but being realistic,I would be a terrible father .I'd probably loose the posed kid whenever I dare to go out with it ,forget their birthday,forget about them ...

  Is there anything I can do?Just look at me,I'm drunk and I'm supposed to be stopping the bastard who killed my best friend tonight.

I couldn't even be a good friend.Chris was the most caring,loving,and fun guy you could ask for .Anyone that knew him could tell you that.Hell,if it wasn't for him,I would probably be dead by now .And I slept with his girlfriend not even a week after he died.We actually made out near his grave.

I'm just a fucking disaster.Maybe is the alcohol speaking,but I really want to change.I want to be a good person,and tonight is my chance.Today I'm the irredeemable Ant-Man,tomorrow I'll be the Redeemable Ant-Man.

Fuck ,that was  definitely the alcohol speaking.

You know?Maybe going drunk to this isn't such a good idea.I'll grab some coffee before we leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the things he did are actually canon .


End file.
